dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bobby
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre: ' 바비 / Bobby *'Nombre real:' 김지원 / Kim Ji Won *'Apodos:' Babi, Bunny, Tokki, Jiwonie, Kimbab. *'Profesión:' Rapero, Compositor, Bailarín *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 180 cm *'Peso: '''65 Kg *'Tipo Sanguíneo: O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo Chino:' Cerdo *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Carrera '2016: Debut como solista con un sencillo digital 'The MOBB El 29 de agosto YG Entertainment reveló oficialmente el primer teaser para el debut solista de Bobby de iKON. La foto oficial fue publicada a través de su blog oficial y muestra a Bobby con un color de cabello claro. La canción en solitario de Bobby, '''HOLUP!' (en coreano se traduce como "con resaca") se describe como una canción de hip-hop fuerte, la cual Bobby ha compuesto con Shockbit. La canción ha sido arreglada por Shockbit mientras Bobby escribió la letra por sí mismo. HOLUP! Sera lanzada el 07 de septiembre a la medianoche. Programas de TV *My Father and I (tvN, 2016) * Kpop Star 5 (Mnet, 2016) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2016) *Sugar Man (JTBC, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS, 2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) * Show Me The Money 4 (Mnet, 2015) Presentador *Mix & Match (Mnet, 2015) * Show Me The Money 3 (Mnet, 2015) Ganador *WINNER TV (Mnet, 2014) al team B *WIN: WHO IS NEXT? (Mnet, 2013) Vídeos Musicales *JinuSean - Tell Me One More Time (2015) *Masta Wu - Come Here (2014) *Hi Suhyun- I'm Different (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) *Taeyang - Ringa Linga (2013) Colaboraciones *Lee Hi - Video (2016) *Masta Wu - Come Here (2014) *Hi Suhyun - I'm Different (2014) *Epik High - Born Hater (2014) Discografía Single Digital Anuncios *NONA9ON (2015-2016) *Sprite Junto a Kang So Ra (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' IKON **'Sub-Unidad:' MOBB **'Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Idiomas:' Coreano e ingles *'Hobbies:' Baloncesto, jugar, y dormir. *'Especialidad:' Freestyle Jam, natación, guitarra. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Cantante Favorito:' Michael Jackson. *'Tipo ideal:' Una chica que este llena de habilidades y que sea constante. Alguien que sepa que es lo que quiere hacer. Dijo "Una chica como la Mujer Maravilla es mi tipo." *Audicionó para la YG Ent. en Nueva York. *Fue el primero en unirse a la empresa de entre todos los chicos del programa WIN. *Desde muy pequeño su sueño fue ser artista. *Aprendió a tocar instrumentos como la batería, la guitarra y el piano en la Iglesia, actuando en el culto. *Su familia vive en Virginia, Estados Unidos y él lleva viviendo en Corea tres años, visitándoles en fechas especiales como año nuevo, pero suele hablar con ellos por vídeo chat. *Su sueño era poder llevar a su familia de vuelta a Corea y vivir todos juntos, los trajo con el dinero que consiguió al ganar "SMTM 3". *Hanbin, Jinhwan y Bobby han entrenado juntos durante casi cinco años, por lo que son más cercanos. Los tres viajaron a la isla de Jeju, a la casa de Jinhwan, para tener más recuerdos. *Artistas como Park Jin Young , Yoon Jong Shin y T.O.P le han elogiado por su rap y talento. *Su familia le mandó un mensaje de apoyo desde Estados Unidos, que se retransmitió en la final del programa WIN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNRd2zV1JLg. * Bobby dijo que le gustaría que Zico de Block B colaborara algún día con el. * Le encanta molestar al maknae del grupo , Chanwoo ; pero , de igual manera, lo quiere y cuida. *Fue el creador del baile 'Stick to me' de la canción Just Another Boy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05ykdfivX98. *Conserva un peluche de Winnie The Pooh de cuando era pequeño y lo lleva a todas partes. *Sus compañeros dijeron que Bobby es el que mejor cuida de su anillo de amistad, anillo que todos los miembros del grupo llevan. *Participó junto a B.I en el programa de supervivencia (de hip-hop) Show Me The Money 3. Estuvo en el equipo de DOK2 y The Quiett (Illionaire) y fue el ganador del programa. *El rapero veterano Vasco, dijo que consideraba a Bobby como un rival, y que le veía como candidato a ganar. Swings ha declarado que le gusta mucho Bobby y que le gustaría tenerle en su empresa, aunque al principio no esperaba mucho de él. *El vídeo de su actuación en el programa 5 de 'SMTM 3' superó el millón de visitas en apenas 6 días. *Su tema 'Go' se posicionó número 1 en varios charts musicales. * YG declaró que el premio de 'SMTM 3' es completamente para Bobby y que la empresa no recibirá nada de él. * Su primera sesión de fotos fue para la revista NYLON, edición de Noviembre de 2014. * Apareció en el stage de M!Countdown el día 20 de noviembre de 2014. * Ha sido nombrado hombre del año 2014 por la revista GQ Korea. * Fue confirmado como el 1er miembro del 2do proyecto de Hip Hop de YG en 2014 junto con Masta Wu y DOK2, su vídeo salió el 2 de Diciembre de 2014. * La actriz Kim Yoo Jung declaró que tiene interés en Bobby, ya que le gusta su música y que le gustó su sonrisa. * Al preguntarle con qué artista deseaba colaborar, Bobby contestó Yoon Mi Rae. Ésta, poco después, dijo que también le gustaría hacer una colaboración con él. * Namjoo de Apink y Hwasa de Mamamoo también han declarado que les gustaría colaborar con Bobby. * Bobby es uno de los rookies (novatos) más conocidos de Corea del Sur, ya que sin haber debutado ha logrado mucha expectación tras ganar el programa Show Me The Money y los trabajos realizados a consecuencia de ello. * Cheetah mencionó a Bobby y su tema 'Bounce' en sus letras en Unpretty Rap Star. * El 28 de Marzo del 2015 se conoció la noticia de su viaje a Tailandia para el rodaje del anuncio de 'Sprite' junto a la reconocida actriz Kang SoRa. Dicho anuncio será lanzado hacia finales de Abril del mismo año. * Apareció en el vídeo "Tell me one more time" de Jinusean. * En un programa SBS, le preguntaron a la cantante Lim Kim, ex concursante de Superstar K3, si había algún artista masculino del que quisiese ser amiga. A esto, respondió que quería conocer a Bobby y trabajar con él en un álbum. * La hija de la actriz Hwang Shin Hye reveló ser gran fan de Bobby, integrante de iKON, en el programa de variedades “High School Teens Are the King” emitido el 8 de julio. * En el episodio 2 del drama The Lover, es mencionado. * Tiene un gran parecido con Kim Him Chan de B.A.P especialmente cuando sonríe. * Se dio a conocer que la familia de Bobby ya esta viviendo en Corea. * B.I y él han trabajado en la composición de todas las canciones del álbum "Welcome back". * Zico le mencionó en la letra de su canción "Day": "Hermano Bobby, escucha bien. Hay una montaña detrás de otra". Refiriéndose al deseo anteriormente mencionado por Bobby sobre llegar a ser tan buen artista como él. * En una reciente entrevista que hizo con la W Korea, se le preguntó a Bobby sobre sus modelos a seguir musicales, Bobby respondió: "Quiero tener el alma de Bob Marley,rapear como Kendrick Lamar,y presentarme en el escenario como Michael Jackson." * Tiene una cicatriz en la ceja superior derecha. * En el capitulo 5 de Daddy and me se ve que Bobby y su padre tienen el mismo tatuaje en la espalda ("Fear Only God Hate Only Sins" ) Bobby lo traduce al coreano que es "제 종교적 신념이 담겨 있는 거에요" que en español significa "Estoy inmerso en mis creencias religiosas". El hermano de Bobby también tiene el mismo tatuaje. * En My Father and I Bobby y su padre estan en el carro , cuando bobby se para su gorro sale volando , primero se molesta luego se pone a llorar. (twitter https://twitter.com/alnikon_) * El MV de Bobby para "HOLUP" llega a mas del millón de vistas en menos de 24 horas de estreno. Galería BOBBY-0.jpg Bobby2.jpg Bobby3.jpg Videografia BOBBY - HOLUP!|HOLUP! Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:Yg family Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KSolista